What Happens
by Princess Sakura2456
Summary: Mikan Sakura has a big sister named Yory and the same enemies, once in Gauken Alice how will they escape the clutches of Natsume Hyyuga? Discontinued for awhile
1. Chapter 1

What Happens?

What happens if you were dragged away from your family when you were two and later heard the news about their death and then you become dull and quite? Will you ever be able to come out from that prison? This is what happened to Yory and her sister Mikan Sakura. Both siblings had alices, Mikan has the nullification and the shadow alices while Yory had 6 alices, earth, wind, water, fire, ice and nullification alices, yes, Yory was the odd one in her family. Yory is the eldest and is 14 while Mikan is 13. Both have brown hair but Mikan's is up to her shoulders while Yory's is very long and reaches to her knees. Yory has emerald eyes and her hair is braided while Mikan has hazel eyes and her hair hangs loose. Mikan is cheerful and very talkative, while Yory is quite and rude (to everyone but Mikan, she hates everything and ignores everyone but she is very fond of her sister.) Mikan and Yory were dragged away from their parents by the orphanage staff, their mother had told Yory to keep all her alices except for wind and water a secrete, even both their nullification alices , of course she had to promise. After the death of their parents Yory was dull and had changed completely. Mikan being only 3 couldn't remember much. Ever since then they lived at the orphanage, Yory had made and oath to train hard as she could and become strong enough to have revenge upon those who killed their parents and to protect Mikan with her life. Yory had joined all types of fighting courses and had so far made a very huge improvement and had won many awards. Yory is very good at sports, singing, sewing, dancing, fencing, aikido, judo and marshal arts, there is possibly nothing that she cannot do! Mikan on the other hand is the exact opposite! She hates sports and all the fighting stuff and at the rest she is good as her sister. Both girls are quite pretty looking, just one glance and you'll be in lala land.

The Academy:

It was a normal day at the orphanage; Yory was in her room playing with her favorite element, fire. Suddenly 2 men in black suits bust into the room, one was holding Mikan by her arm and she was yelling to let go. "It hurts! Onee-san! Help!" she yelled. "Let go of my sister you freak!" Yory said without any emotion in her voice. "Or I'll burn you to a crap!" she added darkly. The man suddenly released Mikan and said. "Mikan-san you were right your sister is pretty but very protective of you" he laughed. Mikan nodded and gave her sister puppy dog eyes. "Ok, Yory-san, please pack we are leaving for the Alice academy." The man said with a smile. Yory looked at the man emotionlessly before packing.

"How did I end up giving in without a fight?" Yory thought as we stared at the huge school in front of us. "Shall we go inside?" the man asked and I nodded. "Kyaa! That is so beautiful!" was Mikan's reaction to everything she saw. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We soon arrived at the headmaster's office.

"I believe you are Yory and Mikan Sakura? Yes?" she asked showing us seats. We nodded. "Yory you and Mikan are very special, Mikan has a very rare alice and Yory-san you have the wind and water alices which only the royal family has. I can determine that you don't belong to the royalties. You both are indeed favored daughters of God." She smiled handing both of us two files and keys to our rooms. "Your phones and laptops will be in your room including all your belongings, these files contain all the information you need through this year of school." She said dismissing them. They went to their rooms.

Yory entered her room, it was perfect for her. Everything in the room was light blue. There was a flat screen TV and a beanbag chair in front of it, a laptop sat on top of her desk and a bathroom and her own private balcony decorated with African blue flower plants. To make the room complete the wallpaper showed the night sky filled with white stars. Mikan's room was the same except everything was pink. We had our classes tomorrow for today we were told to rest

The First Day:

Yory woke up early like always and got dressed quickly. She decided to look around the school. She was walking through the corridors when she saw a stair case; out of curiosity she climbed it until she had reached the top of the school. The cold morning air blew at her face. She closed her eyes in pleasure. It reminded her of the forest near the orphanage, every morning she would go there to practice her skills. She slowly walked towards the fencing which had circled the Terries and leaned on to the net and slowly floated to her past.

The beep of her phone snapped her back to reality. She pinched her phone revealing a message from Mikan, "Where are you Onee-san? Are you skipping class?" it said. "Oh ding! If I don't hurry I'll be late for class!" Yory cursed running back down and to her room. She quickly changed and ran to her class just in time. "Jeez! Onee-san! You barely made it in time!" Mikan signed. Yory tried to say something but was interrupted by the teacher. "Hello! You must be the new students! It has been awhile since any new students joined our school so the students should be excited. Oh and I am Narumi, I am your teacher! Please wait outside while I ready the class!" The teacher disappeared back into the class.

"Now kids, listen, we have some new cute students joining us! Please welcome them warmly. Please do greet the girls." Narumi-sensei told the class. "Did he say _girls_? I seriously don't like that!" a girl with dark blue eyes and red hair said. Mikan opened the classroom door and walked in. "Kawaii!" the boys yelled with their eyes shaped as hearts. The chaos caused by Mikan's entering died down and got worse when Yory entered it was worse some boys had nosebleeds! "Omigod! Who is this girl?" girls started whispering. Yory pretended not to have heard a thing, after all this was the reaction of every class and every school we had ever been to!

"Hi everybody! I am Mikan Sakura and this is my sister Yory Sakura! Please take care of us!" Mikan said cheerfully. "That's Mikan for you!" Yory thought annoyed but the noise the class was making. "Now where to put you girls?" Narumi-sensei said with a smile. "Mikan-chan! Yory-san! I have two seats saved for you!" a boy yelled. "No come sit next to me! I'll take care of you!" another said and soon everyone was arguing about who will sit next to who. "Ok! How about next to Natsume and Ruka?" Narumi-sensei smiled. The girls glared and the boys looked at us with a glint of jealousy in their eyes. "Who the heck is Natsume and Ruka?" Mikan asked. "Natsume and Ruka please raise your hand." The teacher smiled. "Don't wanna." the immediate reply came.

Narumi-sensei signed. "Natsume is the guy reading the manga at the back seat and Ruka is the guy one seat away from Natsume?" Mikan nodded I forced a little smile. "Umm, sensei?" some girl asked. "Yes Sumeri?" Narumi smiled. "What is alices do both of them have?" Sumire asked. "Oh, that! Let me see." The teacher said sheepishly as he opened our files. "Mikan has the shadow alice and Yory has not one but two alices!" the teachers eyes almost budged out. "Huh? Two alices? That is impossible!" Sumire almost shouted. "And her alices are most interesting indeed! She has the wind and water alice the two alices belonging to royal families!" Narumi said showing his shock very well. "But that means she is from the royal family." Sumire managed to whisper. "No, none of her ancestors are royal and nor she has any blood relation with any royal families, it's a miracle! No wonder the principal was going nuts to get them enrolled to Alice Academy!" Narumi-sensei shook his head, in disbelief. The classroom was filled with gasps of shock. Mikan didn't like the taste in the atmosphere so she broke the silence by saying "Yup! My sister is one of a kind!"

"Natsume, did you hear what Narumi-sensei just said?" Ruka asked his raven haired best friend who was very busy reading manga. "No, what did he say?" Natsume asked not looking up from his manga. "The transfer student Mikan has the shadow alice and Yory has both water and wind alice." Ruka said looking at Mikan and Yory. "So they are royal or at least one of them is." Natsume said thinking that he could now put the kingdom of wind and the kingdom of water to shame! Ruka shook his head. "No, Natsume, none of them are related to the royal families. Did it occur to you that the rulers of the kingdom of wind have _only_ wind alices? And the kingdom of water has _only_ water alices?" Ruka asked. "I am so stupid! Why didn't I think of that?" Natsume thought. "Natsume just take a look at them, they are so pretty! Especially Mikan!" Ruka said stroking his beloved pet rabbit. Natsume slowly raised his head to look at the girls, both had brown hair but the one with emerald eyes got his attention. "She'll be a nice toy to play with, she'll be easy to fool just like the other girls, fragile, weak and easy to deal with, she may have water and wind alice but the fire alice is the strongest!" Natsume thought evilly, but little did he know that Yory was not like the other girls, she is not fragile but strong, she is very difficult to deal with and almost impossible to toying with! Little did the raven head know, he was trying to toy with the demon herself who posses all the elemental alices and the legendary alice, nullification.

Yory and Mikan made their way to their seats; Yory was itching to burn the boys into ash. Mikan noticed her sisters' mood almost immediately, but continued to smile and talk like an idiot. Yory was given the seat between Natsume and Ruka while Mikan sat between Ruka and another girl. Lessons drifted away. The lunch bell rang suddenly and all the boys surrounded Mikan and me while all the girls except a black haired girl with black eyes surrounded Natsume and Ruka. Mikan was yelling and shouting to let her go but the boys didn't budge. Yory gave a sign and stood up. She jumped on the chair gracefully. Before anyone could notice anything Yory had jumped over the crowd of boys surrounding her and landed perfectly on her feet in front of Mikan. "Onee-san..." Mikan managed to say, she saw her sister going all kinds of stunts but she never got used to them!

On seeing what Yory had done everyone was be welded! Without another move Yory grabbed her sisters' hand and dragged her out but made sure to give the fan boys a death glare. Natsume on the other hand gave a smirk after recovering from his shock, Ruka gave an "ahem".

"Onee-san…" Mikan asked while they ate lunch, Mikan was feeling very safe with her sister by her side. "Do what?" Yory asked staring at the clouds. "You saved me in front of the class, do you know that it could lead you…" Mikan tried to say. "This is not our old school Mikan, there is no such rule about giving punishment for those kinds of things. And I saved you because you're my sister, my only family alive. Got it baka?" Yory said with a smirk. Mikan smiled feeling very happy. "But you owe me 10, 00 rabbits!" Yory said with a smile. Mikan's face fell. "Meanie!" she yelled.

The Impact:

It was a normal day at Gukuen Alice, Yory and Mikan were in class listening to the teacher, at least Mikan was trying to while Yory pretended to. "Now kiddos, lets head to the gym and practice our alices, the Special ability students please follow me, the rest please go to the gym with Yuuri!" Nodacchi-sensei said. Soon the class had been divided into parts, Yory, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and several other kids followed Nodacchi into a separate gym. "Now let's begin the training, first I want you to try and form a dragon with your alices." Nodacchi-sensei smiled. All the kids nodded. Yory focused on her alices (water and wind) and made a perfect dragon, Mikan changed her shadow into a dragon, Natsume's one was perfect, Hotaru invented her own dragon, Ruka made a real dragon fly out of nowhere, the rest had trouble with their alices. "Now, try to move the dragon around," nodacchi said awhile later. "Impressive, Yory-san! Impressive indeed! Let's see you move both your dragons around?" Nodacchi commented on Yory, who just stared at him with emotionless orbs. Yory made her dragons move at once in different but rhythmic movements. "Superb!" Nodacchi exclaimed. "Natsume, looks like you have a rival for best in class!" Nodacchi said dismissing us all.

AT BREAK (LUNCH):

Everyone was having lunch peacefully and enjoying the company of their friends, Yory sat alone on a Sakura tree watching Mikan talk to her newly made friends. Yory was pleased that she finally found Mikan some friends. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru were sitting at the same table gossiping and giggling. (Well Nonoko and Anna were, Hotaru sat eating her lunch of crab meat listening to the girls, smiling to herself) Yory was about to open her lunch when she suddenly felt the tree(more like her palm) burning, in pain she jumped, almost falling, her palm was red and burnt badly even though it hurt very badly she maintained her emotionless expression, after all she used to get hurt all the time! "Oi! Natsume! What did you do? Did you burn Sakura-san?!" Ruka's worried voice reached her ears (even if she is emotionless and uncaring. At least you should know the names of some of your classmate, right?) "Why shouldn't I? She was sitting in my tree!" Natsume shot back. "She's new and she doesn't even know that it was your _tree_!" Ruka said. Mikan saw the scene and ran out. "Onee-san, your burnt!" Mikan cried as she saw my palm. "What did you do to my sister?" Mikan yelled at Natsume and Ruka as she tried to hold back tears. "She was sitting on _my_ tree. Isn't it obvious? I burnt her, I was actually aiming for her whole arm but I missed!" Natsume glared at Mikan. Mikan was hurt and taken back, Yory never saw her sister so scared and upset. Oh how she wanted to burn the tree into crisp! Natsume stepped towards Mikan, by this time a large crowd had gathered due to the drama. "What are you going to do about it? Little_ girl?_ "He asked pushing Mikan so hard that she fell and hit the wall. Natsume now wanted to release his entire wrath on Mikan.

He walked to Mikan to give her a lesson she would never forget. Mikan was shaking and trembling all over, she looked as if she was going to explode at any minute. The crowd of boys and girls watched as he came near Mikan, the boys were too scared to confront Natsume while the girls cheered him on beating Mikan, Ruka stood there frozen when his friend suddenly started acting so strange. Natsume was about to slap Mikan when his and was caught by a movement which was so fast that even he could not see. Hotaru was about to fire her pressure gun at full power when she saw that Natsume was stopped. Yory was standing between of Mikan and Natsume, she had grabbed Natsume's wrist and had her face eyes covered with her bangs, Yory was surrounded by a deadly dark aura, which grew larger when Mikan started sobbing. Yory was holding Natsume by her burnt hand but she felt no pain but a strong desire to burn him into ashes! How dare he burn her and hurt her sister! "Don't lay a finger on my sister or I'll surely burn you to crisp!" she said slowly but softy, only Natsume and Mikan seemed to hear. After 12 whole years Yory finally spoke to someone other than Mikan, too bad she that she was so furious!

Natsume acted fast, he used his alice to burn Yory's hand but no such thing happened, instead her grip on his wrist got harder and she nails dug deep into his flesh. "Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko. Take Mikan to the nurse's room and tell me if she is hurt at all! Got it?" Yory told Mikan's friends who immediately came and took Mikan away. "Hotaru, drive these annoying freaks away, including Ruka. "She said to Hotaru who nodded. Soon only Yory and Natsume were left. Still holding Natsume's wrist she said. "Leave my sister alone, if she is hurt I swear on my dead parents, I'll kill you." "You just try" Natsume shot back, annoyed. "Shut your mouth Hyyuga." Yory growled. "Or what?" Natsume asked annoyed but also impressed with this girls guts. "Or I'll burn you to ashes!" Yory replied through gritting teeth. "It's not like you have the fire alice!" Natsume mocked. "Wanna bet?" Yory asked as her nails dug deeper into his flesh with so much force that blood started to flow out. Natsume felt the pain immediately. Yory whose eyes were still hidden glowed with anger. But instead of showing the creep her fir alice she chose to let him go. "I am warning you don't mess with Mikan, just come to me and I'll let you release the wrath you have on her on me. Just don't touch her." Yory said with a glare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day Yory was not in class and was not there in the cafeteria or with Mikan either. Everyone thought it was Natsume's fault (except for his fan girls.) at break Natsume went off to find Yory to give her a file from Nodacchi-sensei. He found her room rather quickly, he was about to knock but realized the door was open a crack. He opened it and walked in casually, he was surprised to see the room so neatly arranged, the fan was on and he could say without a doubt that the AC was never used. Natsume was surprised to see Yory curled up in bed, the blanket was next to her neatly folded, and she was using only one pillow. Natsume's eyes immediately spotted her burnt hand; it was still the same without any bandage on it. There were two transparent piggy banks on the floor next to her bed, the first one said "Savings for Mikan's studies" and both were full the second one said "Money for orphanage kids". Natsume was surprised and amazed too!

Yory suddenly shifted on her bed and yelled Mikan's name and woke up, tears rolled down her cheek, her emerald eyes were wide with fear, her long brown hair was messy and hanged lose. She looked at Natsume and fell back on the bed, passing out. Natsume walked to her and kept his hands on her forehead, she was blazing hot! Yory had a fever! Natsume kept the file on Yory's table and walked out after keeping a wet cloth on Yory's forehead and bandaging her hand.

Mikan came to hear about her sister and skipped classes to stay with her. Yory recovered quite quickly. Mikan was coming into Yory's room with a bouquet of flowers when she saw Yory floating in mid air as all the colors of her alices revolved around her. Red for fire, blue for water, light blue for wind (wind was almost transparent), brown for earth and a sky blue for ice, there was a large ball of light on top of her resembling the nullification alice. Mikan quickly closed the door and locked it, slowly each of those lights entered her body and Yory solely floated back on the bed. Within seconds she opened her eyes and looked up at the tearful Mikan. "Onee-san, I was so scared of losing you!" Mikan said hugging her sister. "Na, I'll never leave you, even if I die I'll still live in your heart, won't I?" Yory smiled slowly. "Onee- san! Don't say things like that!" Mikan cried loudly.

Yory signed softly Mikan would never get over it if she died, surely Mikan would try suicide, she would try anything to get Yory back. "Mikan…" Yory said in a soft voice. "Yes?" Mikan asked. "Can you promise me something?" Yory asked. "Yes, anything." Mikan tried to smile. "Even if I leave you promise me to go on with your life, don't commit anything stupid, especially suicide, which would make me very sad." Yory said. "Onee-san I promise, but don't say things like that, you're scaring me." Mikan replied. "Good, now go back to class, I'll join you after awhile. Ok?" Yory asked turning emotionless again. Mikan wiped her tears and skipped out of her sisters' room like a small child.

Yory quickly got dressed and almost immediately saw the file on her table, she opened it and saw the class work and home works of the day, there also was a letter from the orphanage she grew up in. It said:

_Dear Yory,_

_How are you? Hope your fine. We all miss you a lot especially the younger kids. They keep waking up late each night, crying your name and Mikan's. The staffs here also miss you a lot. The normal cheerfulness is gone after you and Mikan had left. There is also good news for you, Amanda and Sara got adopted yesterday, they refused to leave without seeing you, and so we had to persuade them to leave a letter for you and Mikan. The kids here have already brought you presents and made cards for your birthday! They really do miss you a lot. I wonder what magic you had cast on them! I mean you rarely talk to anyone! By the way this Tuesday is Jessie and Lassie's 4__th__ birthday; they are really looking forward to see you at their birthday party. The neighbors gave Mikan and you their love saying that they really miss you all!_

_Take care,_

_Love,_

_The Orphanage manager,_

_Mrs. Kinomoto._

It was a short but sweet letter, Yory smiled on thinking about the little kids at the orphanage, they were so dear! Yory carefully kept the letter in her drawer and went to class.

At The Woods:

Yory was just in time for nature class everyone was grabbing a net and some glass jars. Mikan was dressed in a white top with a pink flower in it and a pair of black jeans. Yory was dressed in a black sweater and blue jeans. Her long braided hair now was tied to a high pony tail and she had a black hair band on. After grabbing herself a net and two jars she joined the class. "Onee-san!" a cherry voice rang out and Yory felt being hugged from behind. "You look so nice with that hair style!" Mikan said after releasing Yory from her hug. Yory rolled her eyes; Mikan noticed that Yory's burnt palm was now good as new. "Onee-san, you healed so fast!" Mikan exclaimed. Yory nodded. "Hey Mikan! Come on! We're catching some butterflies!" Anna yelled waving. "Sure!" Mikan yelled back. "Wanna come?" she asked Yory who shook her head.

Mikan was not the only one who noticed Yory's palm, certain raven head also did notice. The class arrived at a clear field filled with flowers, butterflies, beetles and other amazing bugs. The girls chased after the butterflies while the boys took some beetles and ran after the scared girls, laughing their head out. Yory sat separate from the class. She was staring blankly at a sky blue/ dark blue flower growing on the field, it was very pretty. There was a blue beetle near the flower so she easily caught it and gently dropped it into the glass jar inside her bag. She pulled out her sketch book and started drawing the beautiful flower and colored it, on the other page she grew the beetle. Out of the blue a beautiful blue and black butterfly fluttered by, Yory was quick enough to grab her net and swipe it, thus imprisoning the butterfly in it. She lovingly kept it inside the 2nd jar and made a beautiful sketch of it.

Yory was startled out from admiring her art when she heard someone yell she looked up and saw Ruka shouting curses and Natsume holding him so he wouldn't pounce on poor Kokoroyomi. "You ill-hearted being! You crushed the poor innocent beetle to death!" she heard Ruka yell. "Oi! Ruka calm down!" it was an accident!" Natsume yelled trying to calm down his insane best friend. "Poor Ruka-pyon! He must be so sad and frustrated!" a bunch of fan girls signed pitifully. "Idiots!" Yory slowly said. Soon the class was on their way back to the academy. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were on the lead with the other kids, Yory was last, she had chosen to keep a long distance from the crowd of girls and fan boys after her and her sister. After all it is not her fault that they are so very into her. That made Yory sign in frustration. "It's the same with every school me and Mikan visit!" she mentally told herself. Then suddenly she felt herself being read, Yory turned to face Kokoroyomi, which everyone refer to him as Koko, was looking at her with a very happy facial expression meaning, "Oh I just love reading something juicy once in a while". Yory was annoyed so she came up with a plan. "Oi quit reading my mind or I'll blow you all the way to North Pole!" she thought. Koko having been reading her mind immediately heard her thought and backed away, scared and surprised.

Yory noticed that Natsume was right behind her, the thought made her a bit uneasy. Yory felt being grabbed from behind, she noticed that the class was nowhere in sight. "Ok talk!" Natsume said finally letting go of Yory arm. As usual Yory ignored him quite daringly. "Why didn't my alice affect you yesterday? Talk! I don't have all day." He said. "Neither do I, so leave me alone! Stupid Hyyuga." Yory mumbled before gracefully jumping on the nearest tree and running off, leaving the raven head very annoyed and surprised. Yory arrived at Gukuen Alice and ran to the headmistress's office and asked her to grant Mikan and herself leave for Tuesday, which she happily agreed after Yory told her the reason.

Tuesday:

Yory and Mikan had happily packed for their journey back home, surprisingly for Mikan and annoyingly for Yory, Natsume and Ruka decided to _tag _along with them. Yory was annoyed by the presence of Natsume while Mikan was manifested knowing that Ruka was present. Natsume kept sparing glances at Yory for he found her different from other girls and much more mysterious than any other person he ever met. And as for Mikan she kept cooing over Ruka's pet bunny and was happily stroking the rabbit.

Finally the trio reached their destination, the orphanage was small but very nice, the fencing around the ground was new and painted, lovely roses and sunflowers covered the compound; the front yard had several toys like see-saws and swings. Mikan had sparkles in her eyes so did Yory but she was careful enough to hide them. They went to the entrance followed by a curious Ruka, a jumpy bunny rabbit and of course a very bored Natsume. Yory knocked on the door and a young woman with red hair and brown eyes came out, she gasped on seeing Mikan and Yory. "Is this a dream or are you two really here?" she cried. Mikan burst into tears as the woman hugged Yory and Mikan tightly. "Come on! The kids are inside the playroom, I bet they will be surprised!" she said with a smile after wiping her tears.

"Oi might wanna introduce us!" Natsume suddenly said. Yory ignored him. "Sorry, this is Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun." Mikan smiled and the woman gave both of them a warm smile. The group followed the red haired woman assumed to be Layla to the play room. "Kids, I have a surprise for you all!" she said and immediately caught the playing kids attention. "Look at who came to visit!" she said as Yory, Mikan and the others stepped in to the room. "Kyaa!" the kids shouted and ran towards both Mikan and Yory they sprang at the two helpless girls standing at the door way knocking both of them over. "We missed you so much Onee-sama! And Mikan-Onii-chan!" they yelled hugging the girls. Natsume guessed that Yory would glare draggers at them but was very surprised when she started laughing sweetly; he had to admit she is cute when she is smiling. Yory noticed Natsume and her smile disappeared immediately, reviling her cold heartless expression. "Onee-sama, who is this?" a blonde haired girl asked tugging on to Yory's white top white pointing a finger at Natsume. Yory wanted to answer but was cut off by Mikan. "This is our friend Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon." She said smiling brightly. "Look! A bunny!" someone shrieked at Ruka's pet rabbit and the crowds of kids sprang for him, but were luckily stopped by Layla.

Later Layla had dragged Yory and Mikan away to meet the other staff leaving Natsume and Ruka with the kids'. "Sakura-san is very different here, isn't she? She looks heartless and cold but I wonder how these kids' managed to love her so much!" Ruka told Natsume. "Onee-sama is not mean or heartless." A voice rang out startling the two. They spun around to see a child no older than 7 with black hair and blue eyes, she had an angry expression. "Huh?" Ruka asked. "Onee-sama is not heartless or cold; she is not good at showing emotions due to her past." The girls replied. "What past?" Natsume snapped, quite eager to know more about Yory. "Ya got any money?" the girl asked. Both of them nodded. "Then gimme' 10, 00 yen and I'll tell ya!" the child replied walking away. Natsume and Ruka followed her to a tree far away from the kids'. "Pay up!" she said reaching out her hand. Natsume and Ruka gave her what she asked for and she began. "I am Ebony and I don't wanna know your names. You see when Onee-sama and Mikan-Onii-chan were very small, they used to be alike, there was no difference between them, Onee-sama laughed and smiled a lot, and she was also very talkative. But when they were two the orphanage staff came and took them away from their family per request of Onee-sama's parents and that same day Onee-sama and Mikan-Onii-chan's parents dead bodies were found, they were murdered, ever since than Onee-sama was cold and heartless, but she rarely opens up to anyone but Mikan-Onii-chan." Jessie said finishing. "But why go after her family? It's not like that they were famous or anything." Natsume asked. "Dun no! I heard one of the staff here say that Onee-sama's family was found out of having a rare alice, so they killed them when they didn't respond to the questions which were asked to them." Jessie said walking away. "And what alice would that be?" Natsume asked again. "Something called a nullification alice" she replied. "And Onee-sama has two things that she is scared of, losing Mikan and thunder." Jessie smiled. "Thunder huh?" Natsume smiled with a hint of evil in his eyes. "Nullification alice? But I thought it was a myth! Wow, Sakura-san must really have a strong family!" Ruka said stroking his pet. "Hn." Natsume replied shoving his hands into his jeans pocket and walked away.

Yory was making her way into the forest where she used to play (play alone with her secrete alices, not including nullification. By the way, did I mention that Yory's favorite is the fire alice?). She had no idea about her stalker, unluckily for her she didn't look at the sky for it was filled with large storm clouds, getting ready for a thunder storm. Yory walked slowly without making a sound as she did so, she looked like a ghost. After arriving at her spot she stopped and almost immediately fell down, but without wasting a time she suddenly stood up straight. A bunch of forest animals came to view, there were at least a zillion of them! They all came and gathered around Yory who gave the most pleasant smile Natsume ever saw. She stroked the animals one by one. "Oh, how I missed you all! How are ya? Did ya miss me? If only I could understand what you all are saying, I could ask Ruka-pyon, but I don't want to let them know about you all or they might hurt you." She said in a caring clear loud voice. Natsume was surprised by her beautiful voice. After sometime she told her animal friends to return to their home's, just as they vanished rain started pouring down, Yory chose not to use her alice and was soon drenched, suddenly thunder crashed and Yory screamed falling to her knee's. "Wow! She really is afraid of thunder!" Natsume thought. Thunder roared again, this time Yory shrieked and ran she was heading right at Natsume who was hiding behind a tree and pounced on him. "She… she knew I was there." He thought as Yory gripped his wet shirt. And Yory passed out.

She woke up at the orphanage and immediately got ready for Jessie and Lassie's birthday party; the trio arrived back at the academy by midnight


End file.
